<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by D7kyoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658065">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi'>D7kyoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the middle of the night and Kyoshi can't help but let her thoughts about Rangi drift through her head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to take a moment to dedicate this specific one shot to my beautiful and wonderful wife, who puts up with me and my absenteeism when I am deep in writing. Thank you for every ounce of support that you give me. It does not go unnoticed. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoshi laid on her side, staring straight ahead at Rangi’s moonlit face. It amazed her that there was even a way for the Firebender to look even more gorgeous. Her eyes glanced over the features of her little fire and wondered how she could be so lucky.</p><p>It had been a year now since the battle with Yun. The new house they had built in replacement of the original mansion was finally finished. They had tirelessly torn down the whole mansion just to rebuild a home better suited for their new life. It has been cathartic, but Kyoshi still held guilt in her heart. </p><p>She closed her eyes and tried to erase the thoughts from her head. It was time to begin letting go. That’s what she had told Yun. And while she took it back in the end in order to calm him down, she still believed it for him and now she needed to do the same.</p><p>Her eyes opened again and looked at Rangi. It had been a year since she lost her for a moment. A year since the beauty in front of her began turning towards lifelessness as her nearly last moments were simply looking at Kyoshi. Her hand had moved towards Kyoshi’s face while her eyes begged for comfort. There wasn’t a day since then that Kyoshi didn’t absolutely cherish having Rangi around.</p><p>Though, their relationship was beginning to move into a more settled state. Kyoshi no longer felt her stomach turn and flutter when she saw Rangi. Her heart no longer sped up, but instead, everything began to slow down. When they were together, she felt calm and at ease and secure. Whenever they were cuddled up or hugging, she could feel her heartbeat slow and her breathing move her towards comfort. And while Rangi had always felt like home, it did not feel like a turbulent rush.</p><p>They no longer had to constantly sleep curled up with each other every night, so entwined they were nearly one person. Instead, they slept comfortably next to each other, side by side, or sometimes not even facing each other. Though, every night, they would find each other drifting back together, moving until they were somehow at least touching one another. Rangi would snuggle up with her forehead pressed against Kyoshi’s arm, or there would be nights where Kyoshi would sleep on her stomach with her arm draped across Rangi’s stomach. </p><p>In the early mornings, just before the sun would begin to crack through the windows at dawn, Rangi would wake up and always find her way to Kyoshi to curl up in her arms and rest her head into Kyoshi’s chest. She would relax in contentment for a few minutes before getting up for early morning training and to help Auntie Mui prepare breakfast.</p><p>Their kisses weren’t always so deeply passionate and fiery anymore. They were much more than that. There were sleepy kisses as Rangi got up in the morning, and “I’m leaving now” and “just one more before I go” kisses. Some kisses were simply because they were passing by each other in their daily schedules. There were right before falling asleep kisses, and ones to simply say I adore the things you do. The ones that let each other know that they were so glad to be with each other and no one else.</p><p>They no longer had to constantly confess and remind each other of their undying love. It was a given at this point. Now, they had moved on to quirky inside jokes about the life they had built together. They shared looks of exasperation and amusement with each other, within their own world they built against the outside one.</p><p>It was no longer like the tales told across the lands. It wasn’t always sparks and gushing love. They were now in a quiet rhythm and hum dedicated to their love and care for each other. It was no longer the fire in their souls, but in the hearth, keeping them warm and comfortable in the home that they had made.</p><p>Kyoshi laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. This was everything to her and she feared losing it. She often wondered how Rangi loved her as much as she did. Kyoshi could name every flaw in her book and yet Rangi would always think of a counter, naming off something great she saw in Kyoshi.</p><p>She turned her head and looked at her love. Rangi was perfect and beautiful and talented and… </p><p>“Kyoshi?” Rangi’s eyes cracked open a little bit as her sleepy voice broke the silence.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” Kyoshi whispered back.</p><p>Rangi slowly shook her head and moved in closer. She pressed her forehead against Kyoshi’s forearm and laid her arm across her chest. “You didn’t wake me, I just missed you. Get some sleep, okay?”</p><p>The raspy, crackling, sleep-filled voice made Kyoshi smile as she gently planted a kiss on Rangi’s forehead. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, very much.”</p><p>There was movement at the end of the bed that came towards them as Kyoshi’s fox squeezed between the two of them. As it laid down, it nuzzled its head under Rangi’s arm that was draped over Kyoshi. Rangi smiled and adjusted so she could be touching both of the beings that craved her attention.</p><p>Kyoshi looked up at the ceiling again and smiled. With Rangi and her spirit guide, she truly was the luckiest person alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>